The Darkest Corner of Tartarus
by Nerdfighter11
Summary: What if Nico had met someone while in Tartarus? A dark dangerous secret forgotten by the very beings that saw her jump? When Percy and Annabeth fall into the wretched pit, what's to stop her from trying to kill them like she did Nico? Who is she? Who was she? When Percy and Annabeth decide to bring her with them, through the Doors of Death, will the gods smite her where she stands?
1. I - Stalk Him

I

"Stalk Him"

A GIRL SAT IN THE DARK IN A DEEP PIT. Not just any pit. No, it wasn't even mortal. It was Tartarus. The most feared pit on Earth. In fact, Tartarus was so feared, the most feared demigod jumped into the pit, adding to the intense fear that rested on a demigods minds when hearing about Tartarus. No one dared to venture in that deep, dark, monster-filled pit. Except for three. Well, one went down there looking for the Doors of Death. Tthihe other two fell.

Don't forget about the girl, though. She jumped. The first to steal their nerves and purposely fall into that dark, deep hole in the ground. She wanted to. She had expected to do, but lived. In fact, she has been down there for years. Centuries, even.

The girl might've looked fifteen, but she definitely wasn't. Before her sixteenth birthday she was sentenced to death. Before the Master Bolt could be fired, she shadow-traveled away and went to the Underworld. The first thing she did was jump into the pit. A fall that seemed to last for hours. The girl had turned herself immortal after defeating the King Hellhound with the help of a few dragons. She was now their queen.

When she had been crowned, hellhounds around the world stopped what they were doing (killing, hunting, committing genocide, and other gruesome activities) just to look up and howl. The howl was met with a humanoid howl of the girl's own.

The girl got a second form, too. She was able to turn into a hellhound. She looked like all other hellhounds, but was smarter and had even more horrifying eyes. Her eyes, as a human or hellhound, were two different colors. One was black, and one was blood-red. Both had a thick silver ring around the iris.

Her hair, long and straight, was jet black, full of silver and red streaks. Her skin was deathly pale, almost pure white. Her usual outfit consisted of silver pants, a black tank top, and black combat boots. She only had a red chest plate and black vambraces with deadly spikes serving as her armor. A red chain was wrapped around her waist and a red, ripper up cloak billowed out behind her.

Her weapons were deadly. A black bow was strapped to her back, along with a quiver full of silver arrows with the sharpest tips possible. A black and red saxe knife was strapped to her waist. A cavalry sword was hanging in a scabbard (a red blade sharper than her arrows and a black hilt). Lastly, a whip was hanging at her waist. The black cord was thick and felt like steel.

She looked deadly, especially when standing on a cliff overlooking the majority of Tartarus. If one would look up, they would see her in human form, smiling like an evil maniac. An array of fifty hellhounds surrounded her, some bowing and others muttering to each other. The girl's eyes flashed as she looked out at the thing she was watching. She didn't know who it was, but they were going to get it. She was going to kill them.

"Stalk him," she hissed. The hellhounds instantly disappeared.

* * *

Nico di Angelo wasn't having a good day. He was in Tartarus. Just his luck. However, he knew he had to be there. He didn't know why, he just knew. The Doors of Death were here. They had to be.

Suddenly, he saw a glint of red out of the corner of his eye. He looked up and saw a cliff, taller than the one he was on now. The cliff must've been miles above him. On it, a horrifying girl stood, watching. He had a feeling he knew who she was watching. Him. He looked at the girl again. This time, hellhounds surrounded her. A ton. Nico braced himself, waiting to see the girl ripped to shreds. She wasn't. Nico watched as the girl said something. Then, they disappeared.

Nico blinked again to make sure he wasn't imagining anything. There was a girl, a terrifying girl, up there. From what it looked like, she was a demigod. He wanted to know more, to find her. To help her out, even. He felt compelled. Something was pulling him over that way, just like when he had met Hazel, his half-sister. He was interrupted from his thoughts by an agonizing howl.

Hellhound, obviously. At least, that was what he thought. He ran closer to the edge of the cliff he originally was on and looked down. The Phlegethon was roaring, winding out to some unknown place. The fire leapt out and charred the bank of the river. Then, he saw it.

He gasped. The girl from the cliff was pressed against the cliff wall. A figure was holding a knife to her throat. He instantly started scrambling down the cliff wall.

* * *

The girl laughed wickedly as the knife was pressed closer to her throat. She glanced up, out of the corner of her eye, towards the boy that was climbing down. She let out another howl of pain, watching as the boy hesitated. She gave another quiet laugh. It made the man holding the knife to her throat shiver in fear.

The man wasn't a real man at all, actually. It was a hellhound that she had morphed into a human for this little display. She had given her orders and he had followed and been the first to volunteer. Any other volunteers would hide in the shadows and wait.

The boy scaled the cliff a little faster than she thought, but he still slipped and almost fell a few times. Typical.

She continued her devastating howls for help and laughed quietly whenever the boy almost ended his own life. When he finally reached the bottom, she frowned. She had wanted to see how long it would take for him to lose his footing after the last time. She pouted before regaining her composure as a scared girl and gave another loud, screeching howl.

The boy collapsed on the ground and didn't move for a second. He breathed heavily and stood up slowly before walking towards her. He looks the same, she thought. She could tell his features from all the way up at the other cliff miles and miles above. She had assumed his eyes and hair were black, his skin as pale as hers, and the fact that he was wearing an aviator's jacket. She was right.

The boy staggered forward before regaining his footing. He walked over more confidently. When he was two steps away, the man holding the knife morphed back into a hellhound. She brought out her saxe knife and lunged for the boy.

* * *

Nico's eyes widened as the man disappeared, a hellhound replacing it. He was even more surprised when the girl took out some kind of dagger with a black hilt and blood-red blade. He dodged to the right and pulled out his sword. He wasn't fast enough.

He felt searing pain around his thigh as if his soul was slowly seeping out of the large gash that had appeared on his upper leg. The girl gave a wolfish snarl before jabbing at his stomach. He got ready to dodge, but was surprised when she suddenly went spinning for his neck. He jumped to the ground seconds before he would've been decapitated. The dagger hissed as it soared through the air. Then, the girl started to spin in circles, the wind swirling around her forming a whirlwind. Her blade was a flash as it suddenly imbedded itself in Nico's shoulder.

The whirlwind slowly dissipated as the girl smirked. She ripped her dagger out of his shoulder wound, causing him to whimper in pain. The blade stung so much. It might as well have robbed him of his soul. He sunk to the ground, shouting in pain as the dagger almost sliced off his foot.

The last thing he saw before blacking out was the girl grinning like an insane murderer who should've been locked up in a padded room.

* * *

The girl smirked as she looked over the unconscious body of the boy.

"Bring him back to the cave," she ordered. Instantly, her hellhounds started to pick up his body before disappearing in the nearby shadows. "Tonight, hellhounds, you shall get a meal gifted to us by the gods ignorance." A howling cheer went up through her fifty hellhounds. That demigod was the second thing she had captured that day, the first being a gigantic drakon. She had beat it with her own hands. How easy it was.

* * *

**Over the last two days I had enough time to whip this up. It isn't the best for a beginning chapter, but it'll do. I really want to right this, so, why not? So, anyways, nothing important about me. The only good thing that happened in the last week was that I was able to see Doctor Who season 8 premiere in theatres, which was pretty awesome. We even got some behind the scenes-y stuff. It was hilarious, but "'And we will melt him with acid'" "'Everybody, take five!'" and "'May I take you coat?' 'I'm not wearing a coat'" scenes were the best. Still sick. I get braces in a month or two. A million plus thirty problems involving homework and projects for school. My life basically sucks right now. This is the only thing I can basically enjoy (besides Doctor Who). I'll stop bothering you mortals, demigods, wizards, muggles, or whatever creature you are, with my complaining. Review, and goodbye.**

**-Nerdfighter11**


	2. II - What's Your Name?

II

"What's Your Name?"

WHEN NICO WOKE UP, HE WAS LYING ON THE COLD FLOOR OF A STONE ROOM. He picked himself up off of the floor and glanced between the thick, metal bars that prevented him from escaping. Nico pulled out his stygian iron sword and swung at one of the bars. His blade merely bounced off.

Someone started laughing. A girl. Nico peered through the bars. A girl was standing a few feet away from the bars. It was her. The girl that captured him with the hellhounds. Now that she was in front of him, he could see her better. She looked to be about twenty, maybe twenty-one? She was wearing silver jeans and a black shirt. Her feet were covered in black combat boots. A red chest plate was strapped on, along with black spiked vambraces. A red chain served as a belt and a red cloak, somewhat shredded, hung loosely on her shoulders. The hood was down, showing her face. She was pale. Her skin was a papery white, contrasting greatly against the dark colors she wore. Her hair, a mess of black with silver and red strands, was pulled back in a sloppy ponytail. However, it was her eyes that made him flinch. The left eye was pitch black, the only color was a silvery ring around the iris. Her right eye was a blood-red color with the same silver ring.

"What's your name? I can't just call you 'that guy' all the time in my head," she said. Nico shivered. Her voice sounded soft and pretty, but it was monotonous. Her eyes stared at him as if he were something she had seen everyday. Her gaze seemed to pierce his soul as he made eye-contact.

"Um, it's Nico di Angelo," he finally managed. The girl tilted her to the side as if she were deciding whether he was worthy to live. "Are you going to kill me?"

Somehow, his question was funny. The girl was in hysterics. She rolled her eyes as she came back to her monotonous state.

"I haven't decided if I am going to kill you," she said. "I am going to fight you, though. Are you a demigod?" She switched topics so fluently that it sounded like killing and fighting was a normal everyday task.

"Yes." As Nico spoke, the girl got a questioning look in her eyes. "Son of Hades," Nico continued. The girl nodded.

"So you are Greek?" she asked.

To say he was shocked would be an understatement. "What?" he asked, a little stupidly.

"The entrance to Tartarus is in the Underworld. The entrance to the Underworld is in California, is it not?" she started. Nico gave her a questioning look. "The Roman demigods have their camp in California, not the Greeks. Why are you in Tartarus anyways?"

"Um, I sorta fell. Why are you in Tartarus?"

"I jumped," she replied. She said it so casually, Nico wondered if she was sane.

"Oh, um, that's nice," Nico muttered awkwardly.

"Whatever, let's fight!" she said, happily.

She unlocked the door of his cell and pulled him out. He hesitantly pulled out his sword. The girl grabbed a large halberd off of a bed in the corner of the room. She got into a ready stance and held the axe-like weapon as if it were a dagger.

"Any rules?" Nico asked.

"No powers?" she countered.

"Deal."

She struck first. She swung her halberd at his neck so fast he barely blocked it. Even though he did block it, the force of the blow sent him staggering back a couple feet. She advanced and swung for his stomach. Nico immediately went to block, but fell to the floor as his feet were kicked out from under him.

"I am tired of using my halberd. Let me get my knife," the girl muttered.

She set her heavy weapon down and grabbed dagger. The blade was wider at the tip, but thin at the hilt.

Nico decided to make the first move this time. He jabbed at her stomach, only to have his blade pushed away by her dagger. She jumped up and Spartan-kicked him in the stomach. Nico gasped for air as he stumbled back. Suddenly, he felt a stinging sensation on his cheek. He raised his hand and brought it away to find blood. She lunged for the left, and as Nico went to parry the strike, she twisted and slashed at his thigh, leaving another wound. She spun in a three-sixty turn and managed to get a cut across his wrist. Nico cursed under his breath and lunged. She caught his blade and started to push with all her strength. Nico matched her strength as their locked blades slid against each other. With a final heave, she disarmed him, causing him to be weaponless.

"Good idea, let's fight normally!" As she threw her dagger to the side, she Spartan-kicked Nico again.

She sent an uppercut to his jaw. Nico somehow dodged the blow before sending a punch of his own. Instead, she grabbed his fist and squeezed until she heard a loud pop. Nico winced as she let go of his hand. She sent another punch to his shoulder and then to his face. Nico knew he was going to have a black eye. He stumbled back again and looked for an opening. She made a roundhouse kick and caused him to fall to the ground. She put her booted foot at his neck.

"Do you yield?" she asked.

"I yield," Nico muttered.

She removed her foot and pulled Nico up. "Good job, Nico. Not much can stay that long against me." Nico smiled a bit as he could hear the sincerity in her voice.

"Thanks," Nico said.

* * *

"Ok, now tell me, what has been happening the last few years in the above world?" she asked, eagerly.

"I will, but first tell me your name. I can't keep calling you 'girl' in my mind," Nico said.

"My name is Otsana," she said, "but most people call me the Blood Wolf."

"Why?" Nico asked, confused. Otsana shrugged.

"I am the hellhound queen, so that might be why they call me a wolf. I can turn into one. Want to see?" she asked, starting to warm up to the son of Hades. Maybe she won't feed him to her hellhounds. Nico nodded.

A shudder ran through her body before she started to glow black. Nico closed his eyes. When he opened them, a large hellhound stood in Otsana's place. However, he knew it was her. The hellhound had a black and blood red eye, both with a silver ring. The hellhound sat down and grinned. Nico laughed and reached out to scratch her head. He was surprised to feel how soft her fur was. After a few moments, she became human again.

"So, what is happening with the gods and everything?" she asked.

"Well, there was a war recently. A Titan war with Kronos. And the great prophecy was fulfilled," Nico started.

"I remember that! My hellhounds and I killed for days. There were so many monsters dying, it was amazing!" Otsana said, smiling.

"Anyways, there is a war coming up with Gaea, the primordial of the Earth. The Doors of Death are open, so I came down here to find the other side. Monsters don't die, and they are attacking more frequently," Nico explained.

"That makes so much more sense."

"Can I ask you a few questions?" Nico asked. Otsana nodded. "Why are you down here? How long have you been here?"

"Well, I lived during the fall of Greece and the rise of Rome. The gods feared me and sentenced me to death. They feared me because I slowly became insane. The first person I truly loved lied to my face when we were in the war. He was the first to go. He left me to die. He didn't say a word, he just walked away. Everyone I knew died in front of me. I was forced to kill since I was eight. They feared what I had become. Zeus summoned me to Olympus and threw his Master Bolt. I was fifteen at the time. I somehow escaped, jumping off of that wretched mountain. I somehow lived. I went on and found my way to the Underworld. The gods were still chasing after me. I would die unless I went somewhere they couldn't find me. Hades sheltered me for a while, acting as my father. I ran to Tartarus and jumped. I couldn't bare to live in fear of being killed the second I step outside. Until I turned twenty-one, I went around killing monsters and improving my skills. When I was twenty-one, I killed the king of hellhounds and gained immortality. They served me. The monsters of the pit came to fear me as I slaughtered them," Otsana said, sadly.

Nico looked at the floor. He didn't want to say 'I'm sorry' because he doubted she wanted anyone's pity. She never wanted pity.

Nico brightened as a thought hit him. "You can come with me. We can find the Doors of Death together. I can help you escape."

Otsana grimaced and looked at the ceiling. "I can't," she muttered. "It isn't my time to leave. I don't think it is your destiny to reach the Doors, either. I think you are the one who goes around the other way. I will eventually leave before they are unchained, but not now. I can help you though. I can tell you where to go. I can't come with you, though."

Nico sighed and nodded. He understood. "Where do I go?"

"We are in the darkest corner of Tartarus, right now. You need to go northwest, down the three cliffs. The Doors are chained somewhere up there. Right now we are in the northeast. It isn't that far, but it will be a painful walk," Otsana said.

"Is there any way to contact you?" he asked. Otsana's eyes widened.

She rushed over to a table by her bed in the large cave they sat in. She pulled a drawer open and started rummaging around. She pulled out two black rings, a red symbol carved in each.

"I found these a long time ago. You can use them to contact the person wearing the other ring. It should work outside of the pit. In a way, it is sort of like a phone call," she said. She slid one ring onto her finger before handing the other to Nico. He slid it onto his finger above his skull ring.

* * *

"I'll miss you, sister," Nico said. He hugged Otsana tightly. Otsana grinned and ruffled his hair.

"Ok, little brother," she teased. Nico scowled before turning and starting his little journey across the pit.

Little did they know that a giant was waiting for the right moment, once the Blood Wolf was out of sight, to grab Nico and leave the pit.

* * *

**There is chapter two of The Darkest Corner of Tartarus. I only have two chapters with Nico in the pit because Percy and Annabeth will take longer, as they will be bringing Otsana with them. Nico and Otsana have a sibling bond, mainly because Hades sort of adopted Otsana before she jumped. However, I don't know who to make her immortal parent. I can't decide if it should be a Titan, God, or Primordial. I am sort of leaning towards Primordials, possibly a Titan or God. If you have any suggestions, please tell. I need more than two reviews for this story, too. Anyone who is following/favoriting this, please review every once in a while or so. I am not writing this so you can sit back and just let one person send in all the reviews. So, please review.**

**-Nerdfighter11**


	3. III - Please Tell Me You Didn't

III

"Please Tell Me You Didn't."

A WHILE AFTER NICO LEFT, OTSANA FOUND TWO MORE DEMIGODS. Honestly, she didn't know how much time had passed. For the outside world, it might've been days or a month. For Otsana and Tartarus, time was meaningless.

Nico had yet to contact her, but, when she saw the two demigods fall from the red, hazy clouds into the river of lamentation, Otsana was pretty sure he would.

Otsana watched from her cliff. She had been heading out to hunt, but plans had changed. She was in her hellhound form and the Blood Wolf was starting to take control over her mind. She felt more savage and bloodthirsty, but her human mind kept telling the Wolf, 'No, don't you dare eat them! They might be good like our brother!'

She jumped off of the cliff, her paws propelling her into the air. She landed on all fours, glass crunching under her feet. She snarled viciously as the two demigods sat on the banks of the Cocytus.

The two demigods looked up in shock. Otsana took the time to look them over. The girl had curly blond hair and grey eyes. The boy that sat next to her had black hair and sea green eyes. They looked to be seventeen or so. Just by smelling the air she could tell what they were. A son of Poseidon and daughter of Athena.

The two demigods shot up. The boy pulled out a pen, uncapped it, and held the newly transformed sword in a defensive stance. The girl backed away a bit, looking slightly helpless as her eyes darted around, looking for a weapon.

* * *

A low growl reached Percy's ears as the giant hellhound growled. The hellhound was the size of a dump truck or something, slightly bigger than Mrs. O'leary. Her eyes were haunting. A silver ring surrounded the iris, but each eye was a different color; one red, the other black.

The hellhound lunged for his neck, but he quickly stabbed at the monster's shoulder. The hound ducked before slamming a large paw against his side. Percy stumbled a bit, breathing heavily from the hard blow. He looked up just in time to see the hellhound knock Annabeth unconscious.

Percy ran forward and swung for the hellhound's neck. She dodged before snapping at his neck again. Percy moved to the side, but got a large cut across his shoulder from the sharp claws coming from the other side.

Suddenly, his vision blurred for a minute. Then, everything went black.

* * *

Otsana watched the two demigods as they slept. She had finally gotten the Blood Wolf under control right after the boy was knocked out. She fiddled with the ring on her finger. She glanced at the symbol embedded into the ring.

The symbol was like an upside U with a diamond in the middle. The end of the U was narrow, each side ending in a triangular shape. About halfway through, another triangle stood out of the side. Then, it curved into a leaf-like shape before the top turned into a slightly pointed shape, not rounded. Two more spikes emerged there, too.

Suddenly, the symbol glowed a light red. Otsana closed her eyes. When she opened them, she was in a white room. Nico stood at the other side of the room.

"Otsana!" he said, smiling. She waved.

"Why did you call?" she asked.

The smile melted off of his face. "Listen, two of my friends fell into Tartarus about a day ago in the above world. If you can, escort them out of the pit."

Otsana frowned, a thoughtful look slowly spreading across her face. "Are you talking about a black-haired, green-eyed son of Poseidon and blond-haired, grey-eyed daughter of Athena?"

"Please tell me you didn't-" Nico started, but was interrupted.

"I did."

"Otsana!"

"Sorry," she muttered.

"When will you stop attacking everything the first time you see something?" Nico asked, sarcastically.

"I don't kill everything!" she shouted. "Besides, the Blood Wolf was in control," she added in a whisper.

"Oh," Nico said, a little bit stupidly.

"Oh? That's it?"

"What else could I say?" Nico asked, knowing she wouldn't want pity.

"I don't know," Otsana admitted.

"Whatever, back to my friends. Their names are Percy and Annabeth," Nico said, changing the subject.

"Ok. They are unconscious right now, but they should be awake eventually. What should I do with them?" Otsana asked.

"It would be nice if you helped them get to the Doors of Death," Nico said.

"Yes, I might come with them and go up. About time I see the real world again. We will break the chains, too. Set the Doors free, I guess."

"Great. Five other demigods and I are making our way to the other side of the Doors."

"It'll be so nice to see you again, brother," she said, the ghost of a smile tracing her lips.

"Definitely, sis. Try not to scare my friends too much while on your little quest to the Doors."

"No promises," she stated.

They bid each other farewell before her eyes snapped shut. When she opened them, she was sitting in the exact same spot. She looked down at the floor and saw the two demigods starting to stir. She stepped outside a minute to have a quick talk to the Blood Wolf.

* * *

Percy woke up with a small headache. He blinked a few times, mildly surprised he wasn't dead or anything. He rolled his shoulder and didn't feel any pain. He glanced over and noticed Annabeth laying on her side, mumbling something incoherent as she slowly sat up.

The room he was in was cave-like. The walls curved upwards and the ceiling was domed. The floor was slightly uneven in places and the walls and floor looked like some kind of stone. Percy didn't know you could get recliners in Tartarus. A black recliner couch was pushed against the wall, along with a black desk on the opposite side of the room with a black swivel chair. A doorway led into a room with a simple black table filled with drawers and a bed with a black headboard and silver sheets, pillows, and blankets. Another doorway led to what he assumed was a kitchen. Black and silver cabinets and fridges and other things made it up. Thick bars blocked off a small corner of the room, just big enough to house a person lying down.

Suddenly, a door opened. A girl walked into the room from outside. Her skin was pale. Her hair, long and straight, was black full of silver and red streaks. She wore silver cargo pants, a black shirt, and black combat boots. A red chest plate was strapped on along with black vambraces with a few spikes. A red chain was wrapped around her waist and a torn red cloak billowed out behind her. A black bow and quiver full of silver arrows was strapped to her back. A black whip and black and red knife hung at her waist. A red cavalry sword with a black hilt was suspended in a black scabbard. Her eyes, however, were the same as the hellhound; silver rings, one red and one black.

"Hello," she said, holding her hand out to them to help them up. Percy noticed a black ring on the girl's finger, like Nico's. "I was told to help you out by a friend."

* * *

**Um, hey guys? Here is chapter three of The Darkest Corner of Tartarus. I will not update this until I have five reviews, whether it be on this chapter or another. Starting from the point I update. No old reviews count. Not updating until five reviews. I would prefer you review this chapter, also. Anyways, here is Percy and Annabeth! The plot line for their time in Tartarus will be similar to the actual book, but I might add or take out a monster or two. Bob will still be there, but I don't know about Damasen. He will probably be in here, like the Arai and stuff. Tartarus might appear near the end like the book to stop them. Idk. Anyways... review and follow/favorite or whatever... Gotta go play World of Warcraft!**


	4. IV - Simple Reasons

IV

"Simple Reasons"

ANNABETH WAS SLIGHTLY CONFUSED. The last thing she remembered was being knocked out by a giant hellhound. Suddenly, she wakes up in a comfortable-looking room with a twenty-one-year-old girl offering her help. The girl's eyes unnerved her; the black and red fierce and cold. However, she offered help, and Annabeth doubted many would help someone out in Tartarus.

"What friend?" Percy asked, standing up. Annabeth stood up, too.

"My brother, Nico. He told me to help you and not kill you," she said.

"Nico? He never mentioned meeting anyone while in Tartarus," Annabeth stated, feeling uneasy as she heard the girl state that she was not to kill them.

"So, you are a daughter of Hades? Or Pluto?" Percy asked.

"Hades, but he isn't my real father. He sort of adopted me."

"Why are you in Tartarus?" Annabeth asked.

"Simple reasons," the girl said with a smirk.

"Ok, then. I am Annabeth Chase-" Annabeth started, but was cut off.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Annabeth, daughter of Athena, and Percy, son of Poseidon. I'm not an idiot, you know," she said, sarcasm starting to seep into her words. "Anyways, I am Otsana."

Percy opened his mouth to say something, but Otsana whirled around and threw open the door. She drew a dagger and chucked it.

"Stay away, you hideous drakon! Alpan and Cyrena, get over here!" she screamed.

The shadows stretched before taking on the shapes of two giant hellhounds, red eyes glistening.

"Watch out!" Annabeth said. Percy drew Riptide.

"Don't hurt them!" Otsana said. However, Annabeth wasn't sure who she was talking to, the hounds, or them. "This is Alpan and Cyrena, the alpha and beta of the hellhound pack."

Alpan lowered his head when his name was called, followed by Cyrena. She glanced at Alpan as if to say, 'What now?' Alpan gave a low bark and looked at Otsana.

"Go kill that stupid drakon again. The idiot reformed finally. Bring back the meat," Otsana ordered. Alpan nodded, barked out an order to Cyrena, and then ran off into the shadows. "Sorry about that. It's just that this drakon won't shut up when I tell him to."

"Um, ok," Annabeth said.

Otsana led them back inside as a savage roar echoed around the area.

"So, when do you want to head out?" Otsana asked.

"Um, excuse me?" Annabeth asked, confused.

"You know, start going to the Doors of Death. Judging by the drakon's return, it's been about two days. It takes three month for that pain to reform every single time, don't ask me why. I can have my pack accompany us," Otsana said, smirking as the shadows shifted.

"That would be nice. However, I have no weapon," Annabeth said.

"Are you comfortable using a falcata?" she asked, pulling a long, slightly curved knife out of a drawer.

Annabeth tested the blade in her hand and replied, "Sure. It could work."

"When are we leaving?" Percy asked.

"You should rest. I will go see if Alpan and Cyrena have finished the draken yet. If not, I will kill it and prepare the meat. You can sleep wherever. I honestly don't care," Otsana said, vanishing into the shadows.

Annabeth glanced at the couch and the bed. The couch was small, probably not big enough for one of them. However, the bed was large enough. She caught Percy's eye and gestured to the bed.

* * *

Otsana instantly turned to hellhound form when she left the house. She ran across the barren landscape. The glass shattered under her feet, her padded feet to thick and hard to get wounded from the sharp edges. As she kept running, speeding up every millisecond, she eventually heard a loud boom. She pushed herself even faster, a trail of crushed glass behind. As she saw the drakon, she leaped up, soaring across the red, hazy sky and smashed into the drakon, pushing it to the ground. The collision dug a large trench in the ground. When she looked under her, all she saw was golden dust, meat, and bones.

As she became human, she pulled out her saxe knife and started to harvest the meat. It was more than enough for a trip that would only last a week at most. She gathered a fourth of it into a bag, leaving the rest of the meat and the bones for her pack.

Instead of running back, Otsana shadow traveled and arrived in her room to see Percy and Annabeth sleeping in her bed. She smiled. She had never witnessed love and doubted that she ever would.

She set the bag of meat on the dresser before sitting down in the recliner. She turned back to her hellhound form, curling herself up into a ball of fur over the armrests and extended seat. She slowly drifted off, setting an internal alarm to wake up early.

* * *

Otsana's red eye snapped open, searching the dimly lit room for any signs of movement. She relaxed upon seeing Percy and Annabeth still sleeping. She stood up, stretching her tired muscles. A few small pops were heard as she slowly stretched her legs and neck. She leaped off of the recliner and stalked over to the meat. She grabbed the bag with her teeth before turning human and dropping the bag. She unzipped the bag and pulled out a large piece of meat.

Exiting the cave, she walked over to a large firepit. She grabbed a piece of flint off of the ground, striking it against a stick until it burst into flames. Otsana dropped it into the fireplace, watching as it spread like a disease.

She proceeded to cook the drakon meat. The first time she ate the meat she had been ready to recoil and spit it out, but found it to be very good.

Eventually, Percy and Annabeth arrived, observing the cooked meat and dying fire.

"What kind of meat is that?" Annabeth asked.

"Drakon," she replied.

Otsana pulled three paper plates out of somewhere and gave each of them some meat. Annabeth looked at it with a weird expression on her face. She glanced at Otsana to see her already finished on her first piece. Gods, she could eat. She grabbed a second piece, but hesitated. She set the cooked meat down as a small hellhound appeared. Otsana grabbed the cooked meat again and threw it up in the air. The young hellhound jumped up and grabbed it out of the air, disappearing in the shadows as it came down.

Annabeth started to eat the meat and was surprised at the taste. There wasn't something she could clearly identify it as, but it tasted amazing. Percy seemed to think so, too, as they both finished quickly. Seeing as there was no meat left, they glanced at Otsana.

"Ok, so I am going to call my pack over. Should I introduce them?" she asked.

"Sure," Percy said.

"I'll probably walk with you guys, but in my hellhound form. Oh, wait, I didn't tell you. Well, I am basically the lord of the hellhounds and I have a hellhound form. Anyways, the pack can travel behind us and I saved some drakon meat. When we run out, we can just hunt," Otsana explained.

Annabeth and Percy nodded. Annabeth blinked, and, suddenly, a large hellhound stood in Otsana's place. The fur was black and messy, but looked soft if Annabeth were to touch it. The eyes were the same as the hellhound who attacked them when they first fell into the pit.

"Wait, you are the hellhound that attacked us!" Percy said, accusingly.

"Well, attacking things the first time they appear is sort of an irresistible impulse," Otsana answered. Then, she shouted. "Alpan, Cyrena, get the pack! We're moving out!"

Suddenly, a group of fifty-seven hellhounds appeared. Otsana started to introduce them. "As you know, Alpan is the alpha and Cyrena is the beta. Haslan, Neman, Fina, and Eddala are the sentinels. Alkor, Illux, Wolfor, Bionda, and Atrise are the elders. I am the only assassin, mainly because I am the only one who can take human form. Dragan is the lead warrior. Clint, Lans, Pex, Salim, Tempo, Andorra, Toya, Xola, Brilli, and Denka are the warriors. The lead hunter is Dae. Eryx, Bandiet, Falco, Orpheus, Caden, Ovine, Cassie, Atla, Carmela, and Falta make up the hunters. The lead scout is Dexel. The other scouts are Pierce, Erasmus, Zepp, Elthiko, Csaro, Calinka, Blaze, Exina, Gundana, and Truxy. The pup watchers are Radclyf, Nova, and Mascia. The pups are Rosco, Amun, Oreo, Helko, Tiberius, Basca, Fenjara, Heska, Gonda, and Remi."

"That is your pack? It's huge!" Annabeth said.

"Well, basically, all hellhounds are part of my pack, but this is my main pack. Overall, we have a few hundred when all assembled."

The pack of hellhounds was amazing. It looked like a giant sea of giant black-furred wolves.

"Why aren't you the alpha if the pack listens to your orders?" Annabeth asked.

"I simply don't want to," Otsana answered.

* * *

_Alpan, tell Dexel and his scouts to scout ahead a bit, _Otsana said.

_On it, _Alpan replied.

"Come on, let's go. I sent the scouts out and the rest will trail behind us," she said. As she spoke, eleven hellhounds emerged from the group and ran off.

As they walked, the three started to question each other.

"Are you immortal?" Annabeth asked.

"Yep," Otsana replied.

"Who is your parent?" Percy asked.

Otsana hesitated. She never told anyone this.

* * *

**Ok, that is chapter... four. I forgot to put this last chapter, but, if you want a better idea of what the design on her ring looks like, look at either the World of Warcraft horde symbol or the symbol for The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. It is sort of a mix of those. I think that is all I wanted to say. Oh, and who should I make Otsana's immortal parent be? So far, Selene is the only Goddess I can think of. If you have any ideas for a God/Goddess/Titan/etc then review what you think, if you want. That is all.**


	5. V - Do Not Worry About Her

V

"Do Not Worry About Her"

"MY FATHER IS KRONOS," OTSANA FINALLY ANSWERED.

Annabeth gasped, she had thought of many different gods and goddesses, but never thought of a titan or titaness. Hades, she never even thought of Kronos. Besides, it didn't even explain the silver.

She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it as Otsana walked off, staring at the ground. She stopped a few feet to the left of them, her muscles tense as she crouched down. Suddenly Otsana started to run fast. Really fast. She was a blur, leaving an afterimage as she sped up every step. The two demigods kept watching until a loud roar filled the pit.

One hellhound stepped up. Annabeth guessed it was one of the elders.

_Do not worry about her, _a female voice said. Annabeth looked at the elder hellhound. _Yes, I can talk in your mind. I am Atrise. Do not worry. Aíma needed to be alone._

"Who is Aíma?" Annabeth asked, overly confused.

_She is the Blood Wolf, the Roman version of Otsana. The violent one, _Atrise explained.

"Aíma, it means 'blood.' So, is she a goddess?" Percy asked, translating the name.

_She isn't a goddess or titaness or anything. Aíma appeared when she became our queen. Sometimes you can tell who you are speaking to. Otsana shows her emotions, though she tries to hide most of it. Aíma speaks in monotone, showing no expression. She is usually more wild and unpredictable, especially rude and violent. _Atrise sighed, walking up a little so she was right beside the two demigods. _Usually Otsana can control the Blood Wolf, but sometimes it gets out of hand. That is why she ran._

* * *

Otsana kept running. Oh gods, she hated people who asked questions. Annabeth wouldn't stop, but Percy only asked a few. However, the last one had struck her hard. She had lived with her horrible father for a large portion of her life. She didn't know why she said it. She remembered the torture he would sometimes inflict upon her if she tried to go against him. Finally, she ran away, and it was the biggest mistake she had ever made. Her brother had died, brutally murdered in front of her eyes. She blamed herself, though she had placed about a tenth of it on Kronos. Gods, she hated him.

The Blood Wolf started to push her way forward, screaming insults at nothing.

_What a stupid boy, questioning your parentage. You told them, too! Why would you do that, you idiot? _Aíma said.

_It was necessary. They'd never trust me if I kept it from them, _Otsana weakly protested, slowing down.

_Who cares about their trust. We can ditch them the second we are back in the real world. I can go hunt and kill demigods, and you can learn the new things that the world has added._

Guilt started to seep into her mind. _No, we will not. We will help in the war._

Thankfully, Aíma didn't answer.

* * *

Otsana had returned after calming down and the group had set up camp for the night, well, what they assumed was night.

Annabeth explained the differences and advanced technology of the century. However, Otsana only seemed interested in video games and movies. She even told Annabeth to shut up when she started talking about books, phones, cars, and architecture. Annabeth was slightly furious. No one ever told her to shut up and meant it, but the hellhound was very different.

Eventually, Percy and Otsana started a long conversation about monsters. The second Otsana mentioned the Minotaur, Percy started to complain.

"Meat-head won't stop coming back!" he said.

"He's an idiot. He once reformed down here because he had been killed by a man with a box and screwdriver," Otsana added.

Eventually, the group fell into silence.

Suddenly, Otsana said, "Done!"

Annabeth jumped slightly, she had been so submerged in her thoughts that she had stopped paying attention.

Otsana divided the leftover drakon meat for the three of them. Just like the night before, it was amazing.

* * *

**I updated! Finally! Anyways... I have nothing to say. News about me... Well, my school is having a dressing up sorta week this week and tomorrow is rainbow/color day or whatever. We have to wear colorful stuff, apparently. Guess what? I am wearing all black. Just because it is rainbow day. I'll be the rebel. Haha. Oh, and Thursday is nerd day so I am going to go as a whovian and wear red converse, tardis shirt, and carry my sonic screwdriver everywhere I go. That's it I guess. Fav/follow/review or whatever...**

**-Nerdfighter11**


	6. VI - Cupcake!

VI

"Cupcake!"

THEY WERE DEFINITELY HAVING A BAD DAY. Bob (they met him a day or two earlier), Small Bob (Bob's tiny cat), and Otsana were distracting Tartarus and all the other monsters. Meanwhile, Annabeth and Percy, disguised as rotting corpses, went to cut the chains.

Otsana had a large cut on her face, barely missing her right eye. Silver and red blood dripped from the wound. Percy and Annabeth had a couple of scratches and bruises, but nothing serious. However, all three of them were suffering from the aftermath of multiple curses.

Well, that's what it looked like. Percy and Annabeth were already getting nightmares of the wretched things of Tartarus. The monsters that cursed them every time one died. Every monster they saw found itself in a dream.

It would end soon. Hopefully.

They cut the chains holding the Doors of Death. Bob came to hold the button, while Damasen, the giant friend they made a while ago, distracted Tartarus along with a grown Small Bob.

Annabeth and Percy hugged Bob, telling him they'd miss him and stuff. Otsana stood to the side, running her fingers down the healed cut's scar.

"I don't hug," she said as they tried to get her to say goodbye. Finally, after a few seconds of pestering, she sighed and gave Bob a hug.

Then they entered the doors. As Annabeth and Percy took one side, and Otsana the other, Annabeth eyes went out of concentration for one tiny second. Lingering effects of the blindness curse.

"I love you," Percy whispered.

Annabeth sighed, "I love you, too."

Percy was about to reply when Otsana spoke up. "Stop it, we don't have time for your lovey-dovey stuff. Just hold the stupid doors closed!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, but pushed harder against the door as they started to open a bit.

Finally, they were up. After what seemed like hours, the Doors made a _ding _sound and opened. Annabeth and Percy only got a glimpse of the room they ended up in before passing out from the aftermath of Tartarus.

Otsana looked around, unamused. She had expected the future world to be beautiful and amazing, full of things to hunt and people to challenge. Not this.

She was in a cave or something, smoke filling the room. A black shadow creature was standing a few feet away, focused on a girl with dark skin and golden eyes. Daughter of Pluto, her senses told her. A boy was making his way towards them. He had curly brown hair and was definitely a Hephaestus kid.

Suddenly, she felt an annoying pounding at the base of her skull. Her ears started to ring, and, before she knew it, she couldn't see or hear. Her breathing hitched, and she fell to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

Black smoke billowed out of the Doors as they opened, spilling three bodies onto the floor-Percy, Annabeth, and another girl she had never seen before.

Hazel's eyes widened. "Oh, gods . . ."

Leo and she ran forward, but stopped as Clytius lifted his massive foot over Percy's head. The giant's smoky shroud poured over the floor, covering the three in a pool of dark fog.

"Clytius, you've lost," Hazel snarled. "Let them go, or you'll end up like Pasiphae!"

* * *

Annabeth stirred, a painful groan escaping her lips. After a few seconds, she managed to say, "Hazel . . ." She swallowed. "The chains . . ."

A few minutes later, she was able to lift her head enough to see where she was: the giant, Hazel, Leo, the Doors. She noticed Leo trying to force-feed Percy some ambrosia, but he was still out of it. Leo was also sending nervous looks to the hellhound that was still unconscious.

Suddenly, the rest of the seven appeared-Frank's arm was bleeding, and Nico, Piper, and Jason all looked okay, swords drawn. They attacked Clytius from all directions.

She struggled to stand, helping Percy up, too. Otsana was muttering a few swear words, complaining about a giant headache or something. Annabeth pulled out her sword. She noticed Percy holding his pen, too. Otsana held her bow, five arrows sitting on the string.

However, they were completely useless. Clytius was defeated, and Hazel said goodbye to Hecate. The chamber rumbled. A stela crashed to the floor, shattering on impact.

"The House of Hades is unstable. Leave now. We shall meet again," Hecate said, disappearing.

"She's friendly," Percy noted, sarcastic as always.

The others turned, seeming to only notice them just at that moment.

"Dude." Jason gave Percy a bear hug.

"Back from Tartarus! That's my peeps!" Leo exclaimed.

Piper hugged Annabeth, a smile spreading across her face.

"Are we gonna leave or what? This stupid place is gonna collapse and kill you any minute," Otsana complained.

Everyones eyes turned to her.

"Who's that . . . ?" Frank asked, unsure.

"We'll explain later," Nico cut in.

A small conversation later, it was decided. They had to shadow travel.

"I'll help you, Nico," Otsana said, grabbing his and Annabeth's hand as everyone gathered in a circle. As the cavern collapsed, they melted into the shadows.

* * *

They appeared on a hillside, Otsana wasn't sure where. The sun was rising, causing her to shield her eyes and a growl to escape her throat.

The elf boy staggered backwards. "You know . . . I think I'll sit down."

The rest joined him on the grass.

The baby-man modestly explained something about a scepter and how "Jason" and "Piper" fought or something. Finally, the baby-man mentioned Tartarus.

"We'll tell you the story," Percy promised. "But not yet, okay? I'm not ready to remember that place.

Then everyone turned to her. She waved, flashing her ever-popular smile, showing her sharp canines.

"Hello, humans. I am Otsana," she said, saying everything slowly.

Percy let out a small laugh, and Annabeth rolled her eyes. Nico coughed, trying to cover a small laugh.

"Aren't you human, too?" elf boy (Leo, actually. She had learned the name minutes earlier) asked.

"I don't know," Otsana answered, trying to sound honest. She grinned evilly, and turned into her hellhound form. "Surprise," she growled as everyone jumped.

"Yes, we got a pet in Tartarus. Uh, I think our ride is coming," Annabeth said. Otsana glared at her.

"NOT A PET! I AM A HELLHOUND. I WILL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!" she shouted, pretending to be angered by the comment.

* * *

After being introduced into Reyna, the group of demigods (and hellhound and satyr) went back down to the hillside.

Otsana had barely paid any attention to the conversation about giant-statue-Athena, blocking out most sound. She felt antsy. In hellhound form, she could do more, had more strength. She wanted to run or something. Kill a couple hundred monsters? Why the heck not?

She closed her eyes.

However, a question brought her out of her daze.

"We still need someone to keep you seven in check," the satyr, Hedge or something, said.

"What about me?" Otsana muttered, lazily opening one eye.

"What?" Leo asked.

"Are you deaf? You all heard me, didn't you? Shut up, Valdez."

"I don't see why not," Hedge mused. The others nodded.

"Uh, how old are you?" Leo asked. She glared.

"Twenty-one. Actually, about I-don't-care-at-all-something-million-thousand-whatever years," Otsana answered.

"Okay, it is settled! You, Cupcake, will be the "chaperone" for them," Hedge said.

Otsana started laughing uncontrollably. "I HAVE A SHAPESHIFTER FRIEND WHO'S NAME IS CUPCAKE! SHE IS A FREAKING CAT HALF HER TIME! SHE LITERALLY KILLS PEOPLE AND TURNS THEM INTO CUPCAKES!" she exclaimed, thinking of her good friend, Cupcake, holding a chainsaw and a flesh-colored cupcake.

Nico sighed. His friends would have to suffer through Otsana and, most likely, Aíma. They are screwed.

* * *

**I finally updated. I know, it has been a while. Please don't kill me. I admit, I have been putting this off for multiple reasons. One, I was busy with schoolwork. Two, I was busy obsessing over multiple books for the past week or so. Three, I have been on World of Warcraft. Not a very good reason, I know. At least I updated! . . . ?**

**So . . . Halloween is in a couple days. Anyone dressing up? That was a stupid question -.- Well, what are you dressing up as? I don't know what I'm doing with my life . . . Anyways, I am going to be a punk rocker. So fabulous. HAHAHA. No.**

**Anyways . . . review I guess? This isn't as long, btw, so sorry . . . ? AGAIN, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR WASTING MY LIFE SPENDING FIVE HOURS STRAIGHT WATCHING YOUTUBE INSTEAD OF UPDATING IM SORRYYYYYYYY! Please review :D **


End file.
